Meant For No One But Each Other
by BreyerRose
Summary: Chris gets lost in a rather unpleasant memory. If he and Alex were able to survive the past and find their way back to each other, then he knows it's a sign. if anyone wants to review that'd be awesome. this is my 2nd story & i wanna know what you think.


Chris rubbed his eyes

Chris rubbed his eyes. The TV screen was black and the last thing he remembered was that British guy giving sex tips to a painfully inept virgin on his honeymoon. He pushed his dark blonde bangs out of his face, grimacing at the sharp tingles going up his right arm. Alex had apparently confused his shoulder for a pillow. The older boy had to smile. Alex was sound asleep, little puffs of warm air were hitting Chris' neck in quiet snores. The brunette boy looked so young with the undisturbed look of peace resting across his features. It was a rare expression for Alex, it always had been.

Chris could still remember sneaking into Alex's room when they were kids. He'd gotten quite good at creeping out of his window and lowering himself onto the railing of his porch, using the roofs small ledge. Then it was just a simple drop to the grass. He had a path memorized through his yard, across the street, and around to Alex's basement window. The younger boy would leave the screen out so Chris could pull himself in easily. Most nights Alex would be lying across his bed with a comic book. He'd hear Chris land on the cement floor and turn to him with a forced smile; it never reached his eyes.

"Hey." Chris never liked to mention the bruises.

"Hey."

"Ya know Gambit is coming back?" Chris toed of his sneakers and flopped onto the bed.

"Yeah, in the next one. You got it already?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dude, let me burrow it."

"Duh," the blonde smirked.

A genuine smile finally made its way into those usually dull chocolate eyes. But as soon as the eager light got there a door slammed and the shouting that followed chased it away.

"Maybe if you were home once in a while he wouldn't act out like he is," an accusation was hurled.

"I'm busting my ass to keep a roof over your heads. I can't be in two places at once," a defensive voice boomed back. "It's not like you make things any easier around here.

"How can I when I've got to deal with his shit, plus take care of the baby."

"Oh Jesus Christ! Do you think you're the only woman who's ever had two kids? Besides Alex is almost grown."

"That's the problem. He won't listen to me. I'm not his mother."

"Thank God."

Suddenly a sharp smack interrupted the argument. "I take that from him all the time, I won't take it form you. I'm your wife; you're supposed to back me up."

"My wife." It was repeated darkly.

A crash echoed followed by a scream and a distinctly louder meeting of flesh left a sting even in the air.

"My wife that's right. Don't you forget just who married who around here. As I recall it, you didn't bring much to this marriage."

"Except a baby and you know damn well that I'd get my child support."

A thud shook the beams in the converted bedroom while a cry came from upstairs.

"Bitch," was growled and another slap reverberated throughout the house.

Suddenly a different sound filtered down. It was a shriller but urgent cry to match its mother.

"Go take care of the baby," was all but hissed before another door slamming made Chris nearly jump out of his skin.

Alex had pulled his knees into his chest resting his cheek against the soft cotton of his worn pajama pants. Chris crawled up to the trembling boy reaching out to brush his bangs back. Big watery eyes turned to meet his own.

"She saw us earlier," Alex whispered. "When you dropped me off form school."

"She saw me?" Chris' artless blue eyes widened and Alex nodded solemnly. "Shit baby, I'm sorry."

"Please don't be," he begged, "'Cause I'm not," he snaked his arm over the other boy's leanly muscled waist. "Kiss me again," Alex's lips ghosted against Chris.

The blonde immediately connected them in a frenetic needy kiss. He traced the curve of Alex's back and tangled his fingers in the dark curls. Alex whined into the affection pressing himself deeper into the other boy's arms. Fluidly, Chris shifted pushing Alex over, gently placing him on the pillows. Nipping tenderly at his full bottom lip Chris pulled back to catch the breath that Alex had stolen. A single tear ran down the younger boy's flushed cheek. Chris caught it in an easy kiss. Alex tightened his arms around the blonde's neck burying his face in the familiar grey t-shirt. He took a deep breath and finally stopped shaking. Chris rubbed his thumb lightly on the slight curve of Alex's hip.

"Baby, did she-"

Alex screwed his eyes shut and nodded tersely.

Chris clenched his jaw and he swallowed quickly to keep the contents of his stomach down. He fused his lips back with Alex's. Chris peppered his neck with kisses, catching his ear gently between his teeth before using the tip of his tongue to trace the shell, sending chills down the brunette's spine.

"Do you want me 'Lex?" Chris' lips lingered against his ear.

The younger boy whimpered, "Please make her go away."

Chris caught him in another kiss as he eased Alex's black shirt up. He fluttered his fingers down his sides, smiling when his abs tightened. He waited until Alex opened his eyes, getting lost in their beauty for a moment.

"I love you," he promised softly.

Those eyes sparkled and the adoration was clearly reflected back. "I love you," he assured in a whisper.

Chris dropped a kiss on his hip, and then moved to the other one; reclaiming the skin that Alex had pledged to _him. _He spent a few minutes lavishing one of the boy's most sensitive areas in an attempt to erase the rest of the ugly purple marks, the ones that were carefully kept hidden. When he heard Alex gasp he knew it was okay to continue. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants, he pulled them down, the boxers going with them. Chris ran his hands appreciatively up the boy's legs, stopping to caress his hips once again. He lowered a kiss back to the inside of each thigh, and then used his tongue to trace up the vein of Alex's erection. He circled the head a few times before taking half his length into his mouth.

Alex's breath hitched and he fisted the sheets he was pressing himself into. He fought to keep the eye contact Chris had established, but once the blonde pulled off of him to blow a stream of cool air over the head; his eyes slipped closed and a soft gasp fell from his mouth. He clamped his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle the threatening moan. Chris suddenly took Alex's entire length down his throat. He reached up from those marred hip bones to lace his fingers through Alex's. He swallowed around the head then came back up curving his tongue around the bottom of Alex's cock. He felt the boy quiver beneath him and knew he was close. He lapped at the precum leaking out then took him all the way down again.

Alex squeezed Chris' fingers seconds before he came in a quiet gasp. Chris quickly swallowed all the warm sticky strands before releasing Alex. He began placing butterfly kisses on the younger boy's hips and stomach. He loved this kind of trembling. A trembling induced by passion, not fear or helplessness. Slowly those captivating brown eyes opened and Alex grinned up at Chris. The older boy threaded his fingers through Alex's damp dark hair. He brushed them against his cheek leaning in for a summer day lazy kiss.

A sheepish yawn escaped Alex and Chris sat up to grab the blanket that had dropped. He turned back to find Alex pulling his pants up, instinctively making them cover his hips. Once they were settled under the covers, Alex immediately moved into Chris' arms resting his head on his strong chest. Both boys were asleep soon after.

Chris heard Alex sniffle first, then he heard the front door slam upstairs once again. A minute later the knob to he basement bedroom rattled and Alex became as rigid as a steel beam. An impatient knock sounded, Alex clutched at Chris' t-shirt.

"Alex, honey, you know I hate it when you lock this door," her coo was laced with a hunters false security.

Alex whimpered burying his face in Chris' neck.

"Shhh," the blonde whispered. He began rubbing small circles on Alex's hip to calm the boy's shuddering.

"Honey, are you awake?" She called again. "It's time for school."

"I'm up." Alex forced his voice to be steady.

"Alright honey. Hurry or you'll be late. And keep this door unlocked."

Once they heard her leave Chris dragged the blanket over their heads and captured Alex in a searing kiss. The younger boy latched onto him deepening the exchange.

"C'mon," Chris whispered when they finally separated.

He helped Alex up and they quickly gathered his clothes for the day and stuffed them into his backpack. Alex pocketed his cell phone and followed Chris out his ground level window. Chris took his hand and they hurried across the street. They ascended the porch railing and pulled themselves up on the roof then slipped in Chris' window. Chris popped his screen back in place then turned to find Alex lying on his bed.

"Oh no you don't," Chris pounced on him and began to tickle him.

Alex giggled, trying to squirm away. He batted at the deft fingers attacking his ribs. Both boys froze when they heard a creak outside Chris' bedroom door. They held their breath waiting like deer caught in headlights, but nothing happened. Chris sighed snuggling down on top of Alex. The younger boy ran his hand through the blonde hair smiling contentedly, while Chris placed feather soft kisses against his neck.

"MMM," Alex purred. "I could stay like this forever."

"I know," Chris replied whimsically. "But unfortunately we have a test in physics this morning, so…"

"Shit! I forgot all about that," Alex groaned.

"Don't worry; I'll help you in study hall. But that means we gotta get up first." Chris finally dragged himself out of Alex's arms. "You can go take a shower."

"Alright," Alex stretched causing his shirt to ride up.

Chris shook his head when he noticed the bruises again. He leaned down and kissed the boy's hips. Alex rolled away and hurried off the bed. He quietly went across the hall to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Chris threw himself on the bed. Tears were misting in his sapphire eyes.

"Someday Alex. Someday I swear she'll never be able to touch you again."

That promise had managed to fulfill itself. Alex had braved everything, mostly because of Chris, and he fled when he turned 18. That proved to be a tumultuous time for both boys. Alex struggled to find a place of his own, while Chris languished back in Detroit without him. It nearly killed Chris when the calls and the e-mails dwindled and finally just stopped. He didn't like to remember that time, and tried hard not to.

But as fate would have it Chris and Alex crossed paths up in Canada around a year after Alex had left. Most people told them it was merely a coincidence, or it was bound to happen because there weren't that many decent trainers or schools around the area. But each one knew it was something more. It was a sign.

"Chris?" Alex asked sleepily, "you awake?"

"Yeah babe, have been for a while."

"The movie's over," Alex informed. "Did you get to see the end of it?"

"Nah, I fell asleep," Chris confessed.

"Me too," the brunette smiled. He stretched a bit and yawned for the effort. He snuggled closer to the blonde kissing his bare chest. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little while," Chris replied gliding his hand up and down Alex's back. "I was just thinking."

"I told you to be careful when you do that," Alex smirked.

"Ha ha." Chris rolled his eyes, finally slipping his hand under Alex's shirt.

"What time is it?"

Chris craned his head up to see the clock on their nightstand. "4:21"

"Aww shit. We gotta be up in a little bit," Alex grumbled.

"Yup. At least we can finish the movie on the plane though," Chris rested his hand on the curve of Alex's hip and began to rub little circles with his thumb.

"Mmm-hmm," Alex mumbled, "Love you Chris."

The blonde smiled placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Alex."

A few minutes later familiar puffs of air were hitting Chris' neck again. He shifted easily draping his arm over Alex and drawing him closer.

"G'night Baby."


End file.
